Talk:Yasuo/@comment-2179912-20150914234228/@comment-2179912-20150915122359
Zelma, the shield does nothing late, let's face it. Especially in end game fights, it blocks one spell or one autoattack from their carry. Even pros get instagibbed for using their ultimate, and it's not like it gives SUCH a massive reward for getting it off. The damage is pretty mediocre for the danger it puts you in, and the buff is good but useless. By the point you get to hit the tanks, you should have already won the fight-- elsewise you're probably focusing the wrong guys (and will die soon). Cafeolay, I never mentioned buffs. ''I mentioned ''tweaks, ''as in reworks. Yes, he is weak, but he is also toxic. Poppy is also weak but she's toxic as fck. "Toxic" means it has no meaningful counterplay. Not necessarily it's strong. However, toxic elements can usually be abused, so they force nerfs on the champion so he will not be able to steamroll everyone out of control. Like the 4-stack E + shield combo. At the moment, Yasuo is BOTH weak and annoying. He is frustratingly fragile in lane but his E spam is so broken that he cannot get any buffs, anywhere. He's both difficult to play precisely and to contain if he's your enemy, and this is a bad thing if even Bjergsen faces this kind of problems. '''PASSIVE:' His passive shield is the only reason his Flow exists, it is up way too often but it's way too weak later on, it doesn't even make a difference as it resets for his ulti. 500 HP is nothing when you're in the middle of their team. However I like the double crit chance, the mechanic would be "smarter", perhaps utilize Flow or something, but at the end of the day it makes everything crit and that's what makes Yasuo a potential late game monster. It's art of his identity and should be preserved one way or another. Q: His Q punishes you for buying AD since it is already marginally stronger than an auto attack, but it constantly becomes weaker and weaker (until your auto crits are stronger) the more AD you buy, through an increased crit damage reduction. I understand why they're gating him like this, but this is stupid. I should never ''have to feel like I'm losing damage for using a hard-to-land skill-- see, Garen's Q, Darius's W, Ez's Q, even uncharged Varus' Q and Lucian's Q will ALWAYS do more damage than their autoattacks. Even if they come with CC or long range and short cooldowns. And it's not the lack of resource that makes them nerf it like this, Shyvana's Q, Garen's Q, Rengar's Q, all these boost your autoattacks, and EVEN more so the more stats you buy. I would not have a problem to see it go the other way though, like have it do less than an autoattack if it does not crit, but have a hefty crit damage boost to make your damage take off in the lategame when you consistently crit. '''W:' I love this ability and it offers clear counterplay. Either go through the wall, know what goes through the wall, or don't hit him and wait 4 seconds. I love it. It requires timing, placement and positioning (it can't block sideways) but can be outplayed. I'd like to see it generate Flow depending on the number of shots blocked/amount of damage and CC blocked/etc, as long as Flow is used for more than his lackluster shield. E: ''This is what makes Yasuo toxic''. Way, WAY more mobility than he needs in lane, extremely (and unnecesarily) hard to use precisely on a champion that requires utmost precision, and pretty much useless against single/few targets. In lane he can keep moving and randomly dodging everything you throw at him, but when chasing an enemy he relies on incoming minion waves to reach them, else his dash is useless -- despite him supposedly being one of the most mobile champions in the game. Too much in lane, too hard to control, pushes the lane, and you still end up getting kited in actual fights. Plus, maxing E is COMPLETELY counterintuitive. In no case should a person new with the champion be practically forced ''to max a non-scaling utility ability that should be maxed second at best. It's simply a lackluster mechanic that abuses the broken nature of his E in order to win lane, because without it he's so weak he can't do shit. '''R:' Although I love this ability, it's all over the place in terms of reward and consistency. It's hard as fuck to setup, many times you use it then die instantly, and the reward isn't that great. 400+150% AD, plus a steroid against undesirable targets is a pretty bad deal for your effort and risk. The damage is mediocre at best, the shield is nonexistent in lategame fights (their tank can pop it with 2 spells) and the buff is simply confusing, Like, sure, I'm a wind warrior that pierces through everything, but aren't I supposed (forced) to be targeting squishies? Why do I get a tankbuster buff? Why is the power budget of Last Breath spent on something that you should not be doing in fights? Look, I love the idea of critting and piercing through armor, as long as they give it a different role than Fiora. But at his current setup, Yasuo is simply lackluster. His entire kit is weak because of some broken mechanics, his supposed lategame godhood is surpassed by several others (only Yi should be better than Yasuo late game, as far as melee ADCs go) because he lacks counterplay if he's ahead enough, and if he falls the slightest bit behind he goes to crap. I really hope he gets reworked, so he can actually be strong but not toxic, instead of toxic yet weak.